


Kiss me and I'll Kiss You Back

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: Now, he’s taken to giving everyone little kisses, whether on the cheek, on their heads, or even on the lips. And now I can’t concentrate. I shouldn't care but I really, really do. I feel left out and I have never liked the feeling. I suppose no one does, but that’s beside the point. The point was that Mike was physically affectionate to everyone on staff. Except for me.





	Kiss me and I'll Kiss You Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. It's not been beta read. 
> 
> I got the idea from [this post](https://sordidfood.tumblr.com/post/183269302375/mike-huttlestone-kiss-monster). I saw the gif set and thought, is no one physically affectionate with Ben? If so, why not? And then this happened.

Mike’s always been a physically affectionate person, whether he’s ruffling Barry’s oh-so-styled hair to knocking shoulders with Jamie to even petting James’ ginger beard. But he’s never so much as given me a high five. I suppose I shouldn’t complain. He has a knack of getting in everyone’s way right as they’re concentrating on something crucial for a video and then looking all sorts surprised and sad when they yell at him. I’d feel bad for him, but sometimes (most times) I don’t. 

Until now. Now, he’s taken to giving everyone little kisses, whether on the cheek, on their heads, or even on the lips. And now I can’t concentrate. I shouldn't care but I really, really do. I feel left out and I have never liked the feeling. I suppose no one does, but that’s beside the point. The point was that Mike was physically affectionate to everyone on staff. Except for me. 

I had questions, naturally. Did I do something wrong? Was he mad at me? Was I jealous? Why was I jealous? Did I like him? I didn’t think so but with all of Mike’s physical affections, I began to rethink that statement. 

I watched take after take of Mike being affectionate to everyone in various videos. And the more I thought about it, the more ill-humored I became. Luckily, I wasn’t on camera for these videos so I could glower without our audience commenting on it. After one particularly, error-ridden take, I quietly excused myself to take a breath of fresh air. I walked around the block trying to clear my head and expend my negative energy. 

I walked a couple of more laps, not realizing how long I was away from the studio. When I got back, I found it strangely quiet and empty of people. I couldn’t have been gone that long, but a glance at my watch told me otherwise. I sighed, letting my shoulders sag with defeat. My head began to throb. Maybe I was coming down with something. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me,” I muttered as I gathered up my belongings. “I shouldn’t let this affect me so much.” I felt eyes on me as I turned around and saw Mike staring at me intently. I fought a blush and raised an eyebrow at him as I continued packing up. He wandered down from the editing booth, eating one of the demo brownies I made from earlier in the day. 

“What’s wrong with you,” Mike asked his mouth filled with brownies. He leaned against the kitchen counter and the thought popped into my head that he was trying to look casual. But why was he trying to look casual? I frowned before hiding it under a mask of fatigue. 

“Nothing. Just woke up to the wrong side of the bed. Couldn’t shake it for the day,” I replied evenly. “Won’t happen again,” I added unnecessarily. 

Mike shrugged, looking at me within an indecipherable look. 

“What,” I snapped. I could feel my nerves beginning to fray. 

Mike continued to look without responding to me.

I sighed trying to reign in my temper, biting back a retort. “What,” I said again. “Do I have something on me,” I said hopefully without a less defensive tone.

“You’re tense,” Mike said instead. “Why?”

I leveled him with my best-unimpressed look, hoping to throw off his line of inevitable questioning. 

Mike raised an eyebrow, not at all put off by my look. I started to fidget. I didn’t like this feeling at all. It was something I was distinctly uneasy with. 

“It’s nothing,” I said instead and picked up my belongings. “Nothing that a good night’s sleep won’t cure.” With that I left, throwing a hopefully casual goodbye behind me. 

I felt his eyes on me as I walked away from the building and into the city. 

“What the fuck was that?” I muttered as I walked into my place. “I’m actually acting like a child. This is ridiculous. I’m not going to think about it anymore. It’s a waste of my time and energy,” I said out loud. “Why am I still speaking?” I sighed and went about my evening. But no matter what I did my mind always wandered back to Mike. His eyes. His laugh. His fucking hair. The way he acted around the other guys. 

The way he didn’t act around me. 

It drove me mental. I closed my eyes fighting the start of a migraine. 

The next day, I felt no better. Jealousy still flowed through me as vague flashes of my dreams floated through my head leaving me frustrated and achingly hard. I knew then that I was going to be useless that day. Picking up my phone, I texted the others claiming illness, which wasn’t a lie but wasn’t a complete truth either. Since it was Friday, it gave me an extra day to get over this strange and seemingly sudden longing that I developed. 

With a sigh, I pulled off my glasses and flopped back onto my bed closing my eyes and ignoring my cock. I woke four hours later to a persistent knocking at my front door. I checked my watch. 11:39 am. Close enough to lunchtime.

Groggily, I got up leaving my glasses on the side table and went to the front door. There stood Mike bag in hand. I squinted at him as he pushed past me invading my home. Seriously, I thought sourly, first you invaded my thoughts, then you invade my dreams, and now you’re literally invading my home. Who did I piss off in a former life to deserve this punishment? 

“Mike, what are you doing here,” I said, my voice gravelly with sleep.

“I came to make sure you were okay,” he said simply, sidestepping my question. He went into my kitchen where I followed him stupidly. 

I frowned. “That was nice of you but wholly unnecessary,” I said confused. The lingering jealousy and attraction sat heavily at the back of my head, as did the pounding of my head. 

He didn’t respond, instead pulling out two bowls to pour the soup into. Mike then pushed one towards me, depositing a spoon in it. “Eat,” he said solemnly as he grabbed another spoon for himself. 

I nodded taking the bowl and sitting at the table. I stared at the soup, not sure if I was hungry or not. 

“You know, Jamie said you’d notice,” Mike said out of nowhere. He was looking out the window. 

“Notice what,” I said with the spoon halfway to my mouth. I squinted at him trying to see properly. 

“I told him that you wouldn’t,” Mike continued ignoring my question. “I told him that you’d never notice and I should just give up. I mean, it’s been what...five years? There’s just no way that you wouldn’t notice after five years.”

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about,” I said setting my spoon down and pushing the bowl away.

“He was right and wrong at the same time,” he said. “I mean, you could have noticed but were too polite to say anything to hurt my feelings. But not saying anything still wouldn’t be your style. Especially, if it dealt with your feelings...anyone’s feelings actually.” 

I shut up and just listened quietly trying to figure out what Mike was truly trying to say. 

“You did notice all my antics with the guys. But you didn’t notice all my staring at you,” he said as he locked eyes with me, soup suddenly was forgotten. 

“Staring?” I asked dumbly. “Staring? Why would you be staring at me,” I asked still squinting at him. If I squinted anymore this migraine would only get worse. 

Mike cracked a small smile as he got up and left the kitchen only to return a few seconds later with my glasses. He pushed them towards me, ruffling my hair, the contact sending shocks through my body momentarily making me forget my head. I instinctively squirmed away from the contact, confused. 

“Thanks,” I muttered after my heart calmed down and put them on. I glanced at him again meeting his blue eyes as he stared again at me. “What. Why do you keep staring at me?” I said finally snapping. 

He didn’t answer for a few moments, choosing instead to look back off to the side. I was about to get up and check him when he spoke up. “I suppose I only have myself to blame,” Mike said. “Everyone knows that I’m not good with emotions, especially my own. Lucky me to be in love with someone so unfamiliar with his own feelings and my own inability to express myself properly.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Explain,” I said. My subconscious dimly registered the “in love” part of his sentence. 

Mike sighed, not meeting my eyes. “If I kissed you as I do with the others, I would only embarrass myself.”

A creeping realization dawned on me. I was hot and cold at the same time. 

“You can’t mean that,” I finally said. “You’ve gone out of your way to actually avoid me, Michael,” I said. 

He fixed me with a perplexed look.

“Seriously, Mike,” I said suddenly letting my emotions and thoughts get the best of me. “I don’t think you like me very much anymore. We’ve only known each other since fucking forever. I’d appreciate some honesty here. Tell me what I did wrong and then I can fix it. Or at least try to. You not talking to me is driving me mental. And then seeing you so touchy with everyone else is making me question previously concrete statements about our friendship.” I finally got a hold of my mouth and stared at him with wide eyes, realizing what I just said. 

“I apologize,” I said quickly. “I meant nothing of what I said,” utterly mortified at my words. My face was now an oven furnace and I quickly looked away from Mike. How could I have let my mouth run like that? This was a friendship-ruining moment and I felt sick to my stomach. “Maybe I am more ill than I thought,” I mumbled lamely after he didn’t say anything. What was I doing? This was not typical Ben behavior. 

After what felt like forever, Mike finally said, “Well, I have really fucked up haven’t I.” 

My head snapped back to Mike. “What? What do you mean? How?”

Mike gave me a plaintive smile. “Benjamin,” he began, “I need you to listen to me before you speak or react, okay?”

I nodded tersely not knowing what was going on.

“You are simultaneously the most observant and unobservant person that I have ever met,” Mike began. 

I was about to defend myself when Mike threw me a pointed look. My mouth snapped shut as I impatiently waited for him to continued. 

“You notice and almost anticipate what everyone around you needs but you never seem to notice anyone’s interest in you. Or if you do, then you do a very good job of not saying anything,” Mike said. He made a moue of sadness before continuing. “I have liked you - as more than a friend - for a very long time. But I have never made a move because I could never gauge your interest and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“So, what kissing the guys was your way of making me notice you?” I said before I could stop myself.

“Yes and no,” Mike said letting go of my interruption. “I decided to move on. Or at least try and move on. But then you started noticing the kissing but not the staring and I got even more frustrated.” 

I silently digested Mike’s words. DId I like him back? Did I want more than a friendship with him? What exactly did I want after all? Looking back on all our exchanges I could honestly say that I didn’t see any hint of attraction from Mike. But, I reasoned, it didn’t mean that it wasn’t there. Nor, I furthered theorized, that there wasn’t an attraction to him from me. This realization knocked me for a loop. Maybe all my past relationships hadn’t worked out because my subconscious knew that they weren’t Mike. 

“Say something, Ben,” Mike said looking forlorn. Everything about him seemed to droop from his shoulders to his eyes even his hair. My heart twisted. 

“I...I need time to think,” I finally said biting my lip and staring at him. 

He nodded unhappily and moved to take his leave. 

But then my subconscious made up my mind for me when I realized that Mike aimed to leave my place. 

“No! Stay,” I blurted out turning beet red. I could feel and hear the blood pounding in my veins. 

“Stay?” Mike’s voice was tentative. 

“Yes, please stay,” I said quietly fiddling with my shirt hem. I couldn’t look at him. Not yet. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not too sure of anything anymore,” I said, my voice still quiet. I snuck a glance at Mike who gave me a crooked smile and blushed.

“Finish your soup. James and Barry worked hard on it.”

I smiled in return, trying to put Mike at ease. “So, they were playing towards my tongue,” I said teasing him. What the hell, subconscious. 

Mike reddened. “Um….well…”

I raised an eyebrow.

“They didn’t originally, actually. I told them to,” he said shyly.

I couldn’t help but smile and blush too. I dropped my gaze back to my soup but didn’t miss the way Mike brightened. After I quietly finished the soup, we wandered into my living room and sat down on my couch. Mike sat tentatively down on the other side of the couch far away from me. I turned the tv on and stretched. I caught Mike staring at me as my shirt rode up my belly. 

I had other plans. I stretched again and this time, I laid down on the couch resting my head in Mike’s lap. I heard him inhale sharply before he began to slowly card his fingers through my hair. 

“Don’t stop doing that,” I demanded, the headache slowly subsiding. Mike chuckled softly as he gently scratched my scalp. My eyes drifted shut as I felt him pull my glasses off my face as he continued to pet my hair. 

Hours later, I woke up again in my bed. Mike was wrapped tightly around me his legs casing mine and his arms wound around my stomach pulling me flush against him. I tried to turn to look at him when I felt his lips move against my neck.

“Stop moving,” he said, his voice gravelly.

I didn’t listen, managing to twist myself in his arms. 

“You don’t take direction very well,” Mike muttered, his eyes still closed.

“I’m a chef,” I said. “I give directions, not take them,” I said. 

Mike opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

Obviously, my filter hadn’t kicked on. Muttering I said, “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“The Bennuendo strikes again,” Mike huffed and gently kissed my nose before closing his eyes again. 

I grinned goofily at the contact. I spent the next few minutes taking in the details of Mike’s face, the way his eyelashes fanned out, the color of his fluffy hair, and the way his mouth was shaped. He looked younger and more relaxed than I had ever seen him recently. I reckon I thought, that was my fault. 

Mike cracked an eye to see me staring at him.

“Are you going to go back to sleep or are you going to continue to stare at me?” he asked a blush creeping up his neck and face, making me grin. 

“Well, according to you, you spent a lot of time staring at me. I reckon it’s only fair that I do my fair share of staring,” I said. “And besides, it depends.”

“On what?” He opened both eyes to look at me. Mike pulled me closer so now, his features blurred and we were nose to nose. 

“On what happens next,” I replied trying to focus on Mike’s face but failing spectacularly. 

He grinned goofily at my cross-eyed expression. “I’d like to kiss you.”

“I’m not stopping you,” I quipped, biting back a smile of my own.

Mike laughed and that was the end of the conversation for a good long while.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated but not necessary. 
> 
> I don't often write in the first person, it just popped out. I may have captured Ben's voice, but I'm not sure. Or maybe I've captured my voice as Ben's. Or maybe I'm just tired. 
> 
> I think I toiled over the title of the fic more than anything else. I googled everything to do with kisses and then remembered [this song](https://youtu.be/8Ihi-onGULs).


End file.
